


Finding Your Calling

by TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [6]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe tutoring a kid, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven/pseuds/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven
Summary: Max loves seeing Chloe teach, and lets her know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon, who prompted: 'pricefield with “I think you missed your calling.” ?'

"... now, if you add sulphur, then... " Chloe murmured to Kate.

Max usually enjoyed her free time either thinking about photos, or reading fanfiction.

"But.. what about the other element?" Kate asked, puzzled.

She couldn't do that when her heart was melting, though.

"Ah, see, that's where the reaction..." Chloe started explaining.

Max could honestly listen to Chloe tutoring their neighbors' daughter in science all day.

Too soon for Max's liking, the lesson was done and little Kate hugged Chloe in thanks, going back to her parents' apartment. She saw Chloe relax in her seat, wearing a happy smile on her face.

"You know..." Max began. She looked at Chloe with a smile. "I really think you've missed your calling." she said.

Chloe blinked. "Huh? What do you mean, Max?" she asked.

"You're just... a natural teacher. You do it so easily, and looked so happy to teach Kate." Max said. "I just think you'd be a really, really great science teacher."

Chloe was caught off-balance by Max's compliment, blushing hard. She tried to hide her face in her beanie; much to Max's amusement if her giggles were any indication.

She, however, couldn't get Max's words out of her head for the next few weeks, despite her best effort.

Several years later, the only person who wasn't surprised to hear the title of Professor "Just call me Chloe it's easier, kids" Caulfield-Price was her wife Max.


End file.
